


sometimes speeding is a good thing

by hungryforships96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Police Officer Dean, megs a cheating bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforships96/pseuds/hungryforships96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel caught his fiancee cheating on him. Desperate to get away from it all due to the heartbreak, he gets into his little hatchback and drives, doesn't care where.<br/>When he sees police lights telling him to pull over he thinks things couldn't get much worse, well, he was right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a horrible sight to come home to, his fiancee in another mans arms in their shared bed. He had no words at all to say. Merely dropped the flowers he'd bought on the way home. Turned on his heel and walked out. Blocking all protests from the woman in the bed 

And that, was why he was driving his yellow and black hatchback down a highway at night. Castiel couldn't believe he hadn't listened to his brother, couldn't believe Meg had done that, had cheated on him. And it hurt. He was glad there were no cars on the road that night, so very glad his phone had died sometime ago. Meg was probably calling or texting, begging for a second chance.  
What could possibly make things worse? The raven haired man had half a mind to drive up to Pontiac, stay with his older brother until he was fully ready to give Meg the boot. He groaned and slammed a hand against the steering wheel when he saw the lights of a police cruiser in his rear view mirror. He sighed and pulled over, leaning back and sighing. Things just had to get worse, had he been speeding? Had he driven in the wrong lane? He swallowed before looking back and watching the officer walk up to his side of the car.  
The officer took his hat off, even in the dim light highway he could see the man was attractive, Castiel wound down the window ready for whatever this officer wanted.  
Dean felt compelled to pull the hatchback over, something in the back of his mind niggled at him to. He motioned for the man to get out, even more so when he saw the glazed look, like he was about to burst into uncontrollable sobs. That made the officer frown. He sighed when the man finally did, before simply pulling him into a hug, sure he'd pulled the man over for speeding, but felt whatever had happened was clearly going to be made worse if he got a ticket, he'd let the man off with a warning.  
As soon as the officer wrapped his arms around him, Castiels dam broke. He cried, not caring how /unmanly/ crying in front of anyone seemed. He just did, he wondered if the officer would ask what was wrong, and frankly the darked haired man would tell him. Feeling more trust with officer Winchester, he'd read it on the badge, than he did with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas didn't know when he stopped sobbing. But when he did he smiled a little at the officer who 'd held him as he cried. "well, care to tell me what that was all about?" Asked the officer.   
Castiel sighed, wiping the dregs of his tears away. "to be honest.. I'm not so sure why I feel like I can trust a complete stranger, even though your an officer.. Maybe that's it.. My fiancee.. Well ex I suppose.." Dean frowned, this guys fiancee was the cause? Damn she must've been a complete bitch not to see this guy is a great catch, he barely knew him half an hour and already knew she was a bitch for hurting him.

"she cheated.. I came home early to surprise her.. She was there in our bed.. With another man.." He sighed staring at his feet. "ill take whatever you pulled me over for without complaint. Life cant get any worse can it?" Cas mumbled. Dean shook his head, "I pulled you over for speeding, but you were only over by a little so ill let you off this time. " he smiled, patting Castiels shoulder. Cas smiled a bit more. Nodding slightly, "thank you, your really kind."  
"nah, I've never been cheated on, but it looks like it hurts." He smiled gently. "here, call me anytime you wanna just hang out." He smiled. Handing over a bit of paper with his number. Cas blinked. Then put it away smiling. "thank you officer, does this mean you'd like to be friends?"   
Dean nodded. "drive safely, head to see family or something, they'll keep an eye on you, and as a bit of advice, don't take her back, she did it once she'll do it again." Cas nodded again, "oh, can I get your name too?"  
"Castiel Novak, thank you officer Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woo! Enjoy, there'll probably be one more chapter, I'm not so sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later saw Castiel calling the officer, they arranged to have lunch at a place called the roadhouse, with Dean giving directions to the Novak.  
Dean arrived five minutes late, due to an rtc, a road traffic collision, he explained, "drunk driver plowed into the back of a school bus.. I tell ya Cas, the idiots I get on duty sometimes.." Cas merely nodded, taking a sip of his beer, "sounds very troublesome." He smiled, enjoying Deans company more than first assumed. They talked for hours, Dean talking of his brother, Sam, a Stanford student, hopefully becoming a lawyer.  
Castiel spoke of his brothers, "Lucifer works as a ceo of some big corporation, and yes, he lives up to the name. Gabriel is a joker and owns his own joke shop, and well, Micheal is a judge of the justice system." Dean made an off shore comment about the names. With castiel joking of their family being religious and only one brother sticking to it. "the rest of us are either gay or bisexual. " he added. 

The two parted on good terms, good friends despite how they'd met. Castiel trying to still the thumping in his chest, Dean avoiding his altogether. The man had just had his heart broken. They'd remain good friends, and I that meant somewhere down the line they became more, well the Winchester was happy to wait.he felt cas deserved that.  
A few more lunch dates turned into a serious date at a fancy italian. Which turned into a movie at Deans and cuddles on the sofa, and the rest was history. 

Everytime Castiel told his son the story of how his dads met, the blue eyed man couldn't help but smile a goofy smile. Which was infectious. Samandriel would copy his papa, grinning goofily until his daddy came in to tell him it was bedtime. And the four year old pouting and complaining he wasn't tired. As soon as Alfie, a cute nickname Cas had argued, drifted off, Cas joined his now husband on the couch in the living room, curling up into the warm arms of the older man. "What story did he want this time?" Castiel smiled. "the one about how we met, again." Dean smiled, running fingers through his husbands hair, kissing the others temple. "he loves that one huh? Makes me glad I pulled you over."  
"yeah, guess sometimes speeding can be a good thing." Castiel grinned, kissing Dean before settling to watch the latest Dr sexy episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnndddd I'm done. Woop! Might make this a destiel only account. Any other fandoms will go up to my deviant art. Miathorne.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where my sudden desire to write came from when I have unfinished fics on my deviant art account xD next chapter will be posted when I can


End file.
